1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image taking apparatus including a camera and an electrically-powered actuator for moving the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 2-243066 discloses a remote control apparatus for a television camera. In Japanese application 2-243066, the television camera is provided with various electrically-powered actuators such as motors for panning and tilting a camera body and motors for executing a focusing process and a zooming process. The actuators are operated by remote control to execute a required process (for example, a tilting process) as the user operates a control box. The cable connecting the control box to the actuators tends to be obstructive to persons walking therearound.
In typical television conference systems or television meeting systems, a main controller is electrically connected between a key input unit and a television camera. The electrical connection between the main controller and the key input unit uses a cable. The television camera includes electrically-powered actuators for various processes such as a panning process, a tilting process, a focusing process, and a zooming process. The actuators are operated by remote control to execute a required process (for example, a tilting process) as the user operates the key input unit. The cable connecting the key input unit and the main controller tends to be obstructive to persons walking therearound.